fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amid
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Amid |game = Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |firstseen = Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class = Wind Mage }} Amid (アミッド Amiddo) is the substitute character of his cousin Arthur if Tailto doesn't have children. He is the son of Ethnia, Tailto's younger sister and therefore Arthur's and Teeny's first cousin. He is the only playable male Mage Fighter in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Like Arthur, he too is looking for his sister - for Amid, it's a girl named Linda. Amid has minor Tordo holy blood and comes with a wind tome. In-Game Base Stats |Wind Mage |Minor Tordo |2 |29 |1 |11 |10 |14 |4 |9 |6 |5 |0 |3000 |Continue |Wind - B |Wind Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |90% |20% |40% |50% |40% |20% |20% |20% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Fighter *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +4 *'Speed:' +4 *'Defense:' +6 *'Resistance:' +6 *'Movement:' +1 Overview In contrast to Arthur, Amid is a bit different. Arthur promotes into a Mage Knight, while Amid promotes into a Mage Fighter. They both have minor Tordo holy blood, but Amid has Continue, while Arthur will always have Wrath in addition to his other skills he inherits. Overall, Arthur is better, but Amid is one of the better replacement characters. Conversations In Chapter 6, Amid can talk to Celice, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 7, Amid can talk to Linda to recruit her. In Chapter 8, Amid can talk to either Fee or Femina, and either of them will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Amid. In Chapter 8, if Amid moves to a certain spot in between the mountains, he can speak to Jake, and Amid will gain three magic defense points. In the Final Chapter, if neither Amid nor Linda have a lover, Amid can speak to Linda and Linda will gain a point of luck. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Mana: 0+2 *Radney: 0+2 *Janne: 0+2 *Femina: 100+1 *Laylea: 0+2 *Daisy: 0+2 *Linda: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Etymology The katakana for Amid's name is the same used for Airmed, a deity from Irish mythology. Trivia *Amid and Linda are the only Substitute characters related by blood to the characters they replace. *Amid and Linda are also the only Substitute characters with holy blood, in which both have Minor Tordo. *Also of note is how Amid, Linda and their mother Ethnia are the only Tordo descendants without his trademark silvery hair. *Amid is the only playable Wind Mage in the Fire Emblem series. Gallery File:Amid_(TCG_Series_0).jpg|Amid, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Wind Mage. File:Amid_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Amid, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Wind Mage. Amid TCG.jpg|Amid, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. File:Amid_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Amid from the Super Tactics Book. amid-arthur.gif|Amid's portrait Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters